


Cosmic Love

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multiple Pairings, iPod Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Multiple drabbles for Kurt ships, including Kurtofsky, Hummelberry, Kinn, and Kurtbastian.  Rated G-R.





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> So a few years ago preferthemoss on lj posted the iPod shuffle challenge and I’ve had that entry saved basically since then. So I finally decided to do it. 1.) Pick any character(s) or pairing(s) you like. 2.) Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle 3.) Write a drabble that is related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when its over. No lingering afterwards! 4.) Do ten of these then post them. (Also, most of these turned out to be Taylor Swift songs, because that’s what my iTunes mostly consists of, haha)

Kurt strode through the hallways, head held high for what seemed like the millionth time. It was the end of senior year, the Glee Club had finally won Nationals, and the entire school was in full support of them. He was going to go to New York, no matter what. Carmen Tibideaux wasn’t going to stop him, it didn’t matter if he hadn’t gotten into NYADA. He was going to figure out something to do, figure out his future, because he belonged there. He belonged there with Rachel and no one could say otherwise. Grinning, he stopped at Rachel’s locker, seeing her turn around to face him with a smile and grabbed her hand in his own, walking confidently toward their future.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Dave asked.

“Positive,” replied Kurt, and captured Dave’s lips with his own. No more hesitation, no reservations. There had already been so much tension between them that had accumulated and Kurt didn’t want to wait anymore, wasn’t sure that he could

He and Dave had been dancing around this for too long. Been friends for so long now that had blossomed into pure, unadulterated attraction. It had been building up for so long that Kurt wasn’t sure why they hadn’t done this sooner. 

Dave’s hand went to rest on his waist and Kurt knew – this was right.

Cause baby, I could build a castle out of all the bricks they threw at me…

“I’m pretty sure this song was made for us,” said Kurt, running a hand through Rachel’s hair as she lounged on the couch with him, head resting on his bare chest as the music blared throughout their apartment.

Rachel smiled in acknowledgement, remembering how Kurt would always say how much better he was than any of those jocks in high school. She’d always wished she’d had his courage to stand up to them. Now she was sure that they were better as a team, going through this world together.  
  
“Maybe we should make it our anthem.”

Just let this year be good. Please. That’s all I want. Kurt blew out the candles on the birthday cake set in front of him, closing his eyes hopefully. 

Dave came up behind him, wrapping his big, strong arms around Kurt’s chest lightly, but comfortingly. 

Kurt sighed in relief; there was no better feeling than Dave’s arms wrapped protectively around him. He wasn’t sure that anything else for the rest of his life would ever feel as good as that, so long as Dave was beside him.

“That’s it, I’m leaving.”

Kurt grabbed desperately to his arm, trying to tug him back to himself. “Dave, please. Stay. They’re idiots, they don’t know what the hell they’re talking about.”

Dave scoffed. “They’re your friends. They’re like the closest people to you. They know what they’re saying. And who’s to say they shouldn’t be saying it? They know what I was like in high school, people can’t change that much in two years.”

“Well maybe you can,” said Kurt. “And besides, what do they really know about you? That you used to give out slushie facials? Because that’s pretty much it. But I know you. And I don’t care about who you used to be, I care about who you are now. And I love you, no matter what.”

Dave was silent for a moment. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I do,” said Kurt with a small smile, and leaned forward to give Dave a light, reassuring kiss. “I love you,” he said again, searching Dave’s eyes for any sign that he doubted what Kurt was saying to him.

Dave embraced him tightly, feeling Kurt’s arms go around his waist in return. 

“I love you, too.”

Kurt wasn’t sure what the exact appeal of Rachel Berry was that Finn found in her. 

She was irritating, constantly correcting you or judging you unconditionally, though she freaked if anyone ever did the same to her. Double standards.

There weren’t many redeeming qualities that Rachel had, and yet…

Kurt wasn’t sure what exactly he saw in Rachel Berry.

She was beautiful, though. Lazed about on a towel on the pool deck at one of the many parties they’d already had that summer, sun beaming down on her tan skin, clad only in a bikini and a light cover-up. Despite himself, he longed to touch her skin, see her come apart beneath him and lose that control that she so desperately clung to.

He wasn’t sure what exactly he saw in Rachel Berry, but whatever it was, he liked it.

“I hate you, you know,” huffed Kurt, tugging Sebastian’s crisp white shirt out of his uniform pants, trying to get it out as fast as he possibly could. 

Sebastian just smirked and Kurt wanted to wipe that stupid look off his stupid face. Kurt grabbed his face and kissed him desperately, the air hot between them. Sebastian only grinned when they parted. Idiot. “That’s okay, princess, I hate you, too.”

Kurt frowned, and slid his hands up Sebastian’s toned chest. “You do know that it’s not particularly a turn on to have a boy tell you you hate him, right?”

Sebastian shrugged and hiked Kurt’s legs up to wrap around his waist. “You said it first,” he grumbled, making Kurt whine at the friction when he slid their bodies together, feeling himself shiver at the motion. 

“How perceptive,” Kurt said with an eyebrow raised. 

Sebastian flipped them over, Kurt’s back hitting the wall, and shut him up with another frustrated kiss.

Stepping out of the cab was ultimately what made it real. Feeling the ground under his feet as he landed on the curb, the concrete under his boots as he walked toward the front steps. 

He was back in New York, where he belonged. Seeing Blaine moving on with someone else hurt, of course it did, but it was almost like a wakeup call. He didn’t belong there anymore. He didn’t belong with Blaine anymore, and he knew this now. 

“Kurt, come on!” Rachel called, already at the front step, bags in her arms as she tried against all odds to get it all up there in one trip to their new apartment. Kurt couldn’t help but think her efforts were futile; she owned far too many things.

Kurt smiled just looking at her, looking at the hope on her face, the renewed energy she’d been lacking since her television career had fallen through. He only hoped he had the same look on his own face, being back where he belonged, back in the city where dreams were made.

He was home.

Dave looked next to him where Kurt was sleeping, curled up next to him in the bed, the comforter brought close to him. 

It was so strange. It was only their first time together, unexpected and yet so completely normal at the same time, emerging from the tension built up after a night out together. And still, instead of Kurt leaving the moment they were finished, he’d stayed in Dave’s bed and talked to Dave about nothing at all and had wound up falling asleep after a few moments. Dave didn’t know what to do. Only in his wildest dreams had he imagined being in this position. 

He didn’t know what was going to happen tomorrow, if Kurt would say it was just a mistake and leave the moment he woke – or worse, before Dave was even awake – or if he would freak out and never speak to Dave ever again. 

Instead, Dave was going to hold him close in his arms and hope for the best. 

When he looked back on it, his attraction to Finn was entirely superficial. He was like Superman, coming down the hallway in that letterman jacket, standing up for him when Puck pushed him into the lockers and telling him how wrong it was. Finn was someone who actually paid attention to him and didn’t really care what anyone else thought. It was part of his charm, really.

When they moved in together, thanks to Kurt’s scheming, they’d become so much closer and had actually become better friends outside of Glee Club. They became so close and shared secrets and confided in each other in a way that they couldn’t do with other people. 

Kurt didn’t love him back them, not really, not like he’d thought he had. 

After graduation and moving to New York together with Rachel, they helped each other through rough patches and the ups and downs of their relationships, school, and jobs… everything.

Kurt loved him then, could feel it when Finn smiled at him or pulled him into a tight embrace, could feel it in the silence when neither of them felt like saying a word, just wanting to be in each other’s presence. He could feel it when Finn and Rachel broke up for the umpteenth time, when Rachel moved out and left them behind, when Kurt kissed him to help mend his broken heart and felt Finn practically melt beneath him.

And he knew Finn could feel it, too, though Kurt was sure he might never say it to him. But that was okay. It was enough to just be near him for as long as he could.

_fin_.


End file.
